This invention relates to the mechanism for changing compression ratio of internal combustion engine, and transferring rotational force from adjustable crankshaft to the engine power output shaft.
Using the variable compression ratio (VCR) mechanism can improve engine economy, performance, and allow use of different fuel types. Therefore VCR engines were described in many patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,384 proposed to use eccentric ring to adjust crankshaft position.